The Mercy Game
by ricenation
Summary: Ichigo decides to introduce a new game to Rukia that sounds a little questionable. What was originally a simple game transforms into something more...Can the Mercy Game bring the two together? A ichiruki one shot, maybe a two shot.


**A/N: So this is my first ichiruki fanfic… It's a oneshot based on the game Mercy. If you have never heard of it, the rules are this: There are two opponents and the objective is to bend the other's wrist as much as possible until one of them says 'mercy'. It's one of those stupid testosterone games that lets you prove who is manlier. Anyway…I was playing it the other day and came up with this idea…Tell me what you think! I hope it's to your standards…(nervously bites fingers waiting in anticipation). **There might be some OOC, but I made sure it was limited. ****

**PS- This oneshot does not pertain to any Bleach story plots. Also I don't own Bleach ~Sniffles~ Tite Kubo does cause he has ninja skills.**

**And without further ado...**

**The Mercy Game**

It was one of Rukia's rare days off when she finally got permission to visit the real world for a much needed break. She was walking back from Orihime's house, where she spent a few hours talking to the red headed girl. She happen to give her a short cooking lesson in which they managed to burn a large hole in two steel pots, creating the most interesting odor that Rukia was sure to never come out of her house again. To say the least, the duo definitely made a hazardous pair when it came to the fine culinary arts. Of course, she did have fun spending some girl time and hoped to do it again. However, what irked her the most was that Ichigo never ceased to stop popping up in their conversations. Rukia would begin a conversation about some human contraption she came across that day, and then she'd find herself listening to a story that involved Ichigo. She couldn't figure out for the life of her how Orihime had conjured an infatuation on him in the first place. Orihime never really told Rukia of her crush on Ichigo, but it was blatantly too obvious to go unnoticed.

When Rukia finally arrived at his house she took the liberty to let herself in, slipping her shoes off as she past the front door. She sprinted up the stairs and didn't bother to knock- It was her room too. When she did swing the door open, a ridiculous sight appeared before her. It took her a while to register what was going on, and when it did occur to her, she froze on the very spot. Never, ever in all of her shinigami life did Rukia ever think she would see the position Ichigo and Renji were in. It shocked her so much that it took a while before she began to feel greatly disturbed to the core. Her eyes grew as wide as saucers, and the bottom of her jaw became slightly agape. She even had to rub her eyes a few times to make sure that it wasn't just a sick fantasy.

However, it was not her imagination… Ichigo and Renji were in full concentration…playing chess. On one side of the small table they had set up, Renji held his chin artfully in one hand eyeing the board with a contemplating look. Ichigo on the other side had his arms crossed in front of him, leaning casually back on his desk chair while sporting a determined look on his face.

It must be a good game for those two bakas to be so concentrated, Rukia thought to herself.

Curious, she approached the two silently as if worried that she might break their rare intellectual focus. She felt like an observer of two species displaying a rare interaction that could very well be the most intellectual stimulating thing they've ever done on their own free will. Rukia took a quick glance over Ichigo's shoulder to observe the board, wondering how in depth the game had gotten. However, Rukia noticed that the chess board looked untouched.

"Hurry up and make the first move already! It's almost been five minutes," Ichigo sighed, obviously frustrated.

Renji looked up from the board to glare at Ichigo, "Will you give me a break? I'm not really good at these games."

"You mean a game that requires thinking?" Ichigo smirked.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not an expert like you!" Renji said in an irritated voice.

Ichigo took the moment to roll his eyes, while Renji returned his focus on the board once again.

Renji scratched his head, "How is this game suppose to be like war? There's no cutting or blood in it."

Rukia looked at the two back and forth in disbelief, finally landing on Ichigo and his side of the board.

Rolling her large aymethest eyes, she crossed her arms before saying, "Hey Expert, If you haven't moved yet, I do believe that the rooks are supposed to be at the corner of the boards in the back lines not the front, your knights aren't supposed to be in front of your king and queen, and do I even have to ask why there is a red checker piece where one of the pawns should be?"

Ichigo's face went red as he turned around to stare at the 4"8 foot midget that never ceased to amaze him in an extremely annoying way.

"I-It's been a while, and even experts make mistakes!" Ichigo couldn't help but stutter a bit.

Pursing his lips he snapped, "Where did you ever learn how to play chess anyway?"

"Nii Sama taught me of course. It's actually not that hard, considering any competent shinigami should know the basics in stratagem," Rukia shrugged.

Ichigo scowled, "What are you trying to say? I'm not a competent shinigami?"

"Of course not. I'm just saying the two of you have a habit of rush into fights instead coming up with a decent ploy to defeat your enemies," Rukia argued back.

"I'm perfectly capable of thinking up a strategy, and playing chess," Ichigo threw his hands up in the air.

"And what about the checker piece?" Rukia raised a delicate eyebrow.

"I was missing a piece okay?" He replied defensively.

Renji started to laugh so hard that he was holding his sides in order to keep his lungs in one piece.

"And here you were making _me_ look all stupid," Renji snorted wiping away a tear.

"It was too late for that Renji," Ichigo shot back, glowering.

Ichigo was scowling even deeper than before as sunk lower into his chair.

"Geez, no need to be rude Ichigo, you could've hurt my feelings," Renji joked.

He turned to Rukia and pointed at Ichigo, "How can you live with this guy Rukia? He's such a hot head."

"You have to learn how to train them," Rukia pointed out sarcastically.

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again, remaining silent.

Renji started to laugh again, "Nice one!"

A pawn came flying across the board at lightning speed, hitting Renji right between the eyes.

"What the hell! That hurt!" Renji cursed and lifted an accusing finger at Ichigo.

"What?" Ichigo asked innocently.

Renji picked up a chess piece and began to hurl it at Ichigo when Rukia interrupted, "Both of you get a grip."

She continued muttering under her breath something about children and bunnies.

Renji blanched as a thought occured, "Anyway, it's getting late, and I have to go back to Urahara's to work on my night shift."

"I'll see you tomorrow Rukia, thanks for the lesson _Sensei_," He grinned sarcastically before he jumped through Ichigo's window.

Rukia waved goodbye as Ichigo shouted behind Renji, "I have a door you know!"

Rukia hid her laughter behind her hand as Ichigo waved an angry fist out the window.

After he calmed down somewhat, Rukia fingered a chess piece and asked, "What made you guys want to play chess anyway?"

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head almost sheepishly, "We were kind of bored that's all."

"Sure," Rukia said dryly.

She stood there, waiting for a better answer from Ichigo.

"Look. We were just trying to see who was better at strategy," Ichigo said.

Rukia shook her head in fiend pity, making Ichigo blush even harder, "Poor, poor Ichigo. You're obviously in denial because of the massive loss in brain cells that's probably due to the over extent of useless testosterone fights."

"You think that all the fights I've ever been through were due to my high testosterone levels?" Ichigo said in disbelief.

"No, but it effects a large part of it," Rukia giggled.

Rukia plopped herself on Ichigo's bed, crossing her small delicate legs.

"So if you're saying I have an excess amount of testosterone, then that mean's I must be pretty manly, neh?" Ichigo grinned.

A professional right hook came Ichigo's way, probably dislocating his shoulder in the process.

Ichigo gripped his limp shoulder, "Ouch! What was that for?"

"You were too full of yourself, it's my job to make sure your ego doesn't go out of control," Rukia placed her hands on her hips.

Ichigo grinned, taking a step closer, "You seem to be acting like you're better than me, noble midget."

"Maybe I am, ichiberry," Rukia smirked, tilting her head at him.

She personally enjoyed giving him that nickname. Rukia could see the dislike for the name in Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes.

"If only that were true," Ichigo sighed.

"Stop lying to yourself," Rukia shot back.

"I could beat you at anything, any day," she lifted her chin up high.

She really enjoyed her everyday banter with Ichigo. Talking to him this way always made her feel relaxed somehow making her smile at anything he said, and it still amazed her that this immature brat could make her feel this way.

"Oh really? I think that was a challenge," Ichigo whispered, taking a dangerous step closer.

Rukia snapped out of her thoughts, refusing to step down, "You bet."

"Then let's pick a game," Ichigo said.

"How about chess?" Rukia grinned at the suggestion.

Ichigo grimaced, "Uh I think I had enough of chess today."

Rukia rolled her eyes, "Well I'm not playing rock, paper, scissors again."

"What? Come on I'm pretty good at that game," Ichigo complained.

"You're such a child," Rukia shook her head.

She remembered her last game with Ichigo and rolled her eyes. Ichigo took everything so seriously so sometimes Rukia would go through the extra trouble just to annoy him. One time, she spent the whole day drawing pictures of Chappy and hung them everywhere in his room while he slept. The reaction she received in the morning was indeed rewarding.

"Fine," Ichigo pouted slightly.

"Hmmm…Have you ever played the Mercy Game?" Ichigo asked, a crooked smile etching into his face.

Rukia looked confused for a moment, "No. Is it as sadistic as it sounds?"

"Not really," Ichigo said looking up at the ceiling.

Rukia highly doubted his words, eyeing the small smile threatening to show at the corner of his mouth.

"Ok then, what are the rules?"

Ichigo began to step closer towards Rukia, "Well the rules are simple…"

He took hold of Rukia's small pale hands in each of his, lacing his long fingers through her small ones.

"What are you doing?" Rukia tried to let go and angrily blushed.

Ichigo's grip only tightened, "Stop fidgeting so I can explain the rules."

Ichigo looked away from Rukia, trying to hide his pathetic blush too. He noticed that Rukia's hands were really soft, and slightly cold. Ichigo couldn't deny the fact that he liked how her hand felt in his, it was almost intimate…Ichigo shook his head, and although there was no denying that Rukia was beautiful, he was too shy to admit or do anything about it. He thought she was always so fiery and full of life, that it excited him. Sometimes, it was hard for him to think that all of that energy can be stuffed inside of a midget her size.

"The point of the game is push and bend the opponents wrists as much as possible until they let go, or cry out 'Mercy'. It's a game of will power and strength," Ichigo explained.

"So basically it's another one of your stupid man games right?" Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Don't undermine the power of games!" Ichigo said seriously.

Rukia looked unimpressed, "Are there any other rules that I should know of?"

"Nope," Ichigo answered.

He lifted both of their hands up, and took a step back.

"So are you ready or not?" Ichigo asked.

"So all I have to do is break your wrists?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo smirked, "If you can…"

Rukia's eyes lit up dangerously as she started to grin rather evilly.

"Fine with me," Rukia smirked.

"On the count of three," Ichigo started.

Rukia and Ichigo counted together, "One…Two…Three… Go!"

They both started to push aggressively, already determined not to lose to the other. Rukia's hands started shaking as Ichigo pushed down on her, she tightened her grip on his hands, letting her fingernails bite into his skin. Rukia grinded her teeth and took a small step back, knowing that Ichigo's height was overwhelming her. Her wrists where starting to bend too, but she was going to make sure that she would win.

Ichigo was grinning down at Rukia, who had one foot behind her, trying to stay in place. He didn't want to hurt Rukia, however he wasn't going to give Rukia an easy time either. Ichigo enjoyed seeing the bright and lively fire that danced behind her eyes, making her glow. He decided to make Rukia take another step back and received a burning glare from her.

_Oh this will be fun, he thought._

Rukia bit her lip as Ichigo forced her back another step.

"Just say mercy Rukia," Ichigo smiled slyly.

"Never," Rukia bit out frostily.

She took another step back, but her leg met the bed, causing her to fall backwards in surprise. Ichigo was now on top of her, and both of their hands were above her head. Time seemed to stop as it took a minute for both of them to register the position they were in. Ichigo was pressed firmly above Rukia, his legs entangled with her legs, their noses were only centimeters apart. This couldn't be happening. Really, this was the cheesiest, most predictable incident that could only have happened in stories…or chick flicks. It's funny how he never thought something like this would ever happen to both of them.

Ichigo wasn't just shocked but he was immobilized. Desperately confused, he wasn't sure what was happening. All he could do was zone in on Rukia and _everything_ he was touching. Like her supposedly nonexistent breast, which only looked nonexistent but felt amazingly soft and firm. Then he noted that the bare legs that her dress didn't cover were as smooth as silk. Most of all, Ichigo loved the proximity of her eyes and her plump lips. He was amazed at Rukia's thick black lashes that framed her eyes too nicely, making those purple irises shine like rare jewels. He caught Rukia looking away from him, causing her eyelids to drop halfway over her eyes. God that was really sexy. A few moments later she closed her eyes completely, selfishly hiding.

_What are you thinking about, Rukia?_

Rukia for once was speechless, and to say she was romantically 'lost' in his stunning chocolate brown eyes would be cheesy as hell, so in terms she rather preferred, she was just 'observing' his immensely interesting brown eyes. Then she decided to look a little lower because she concluded that looking at his eyes in such a close proximity was probably unhealthy for her well being. However she found that was a mistake since his lips were just as intriguing. Ichigo's lips were slightly agape as if he was about to say something, looking as smooth as ever. His breath smelled like he had cherry coke a moment ago. What was most noticeable was the tinge of pink in his cheeks, and a steel object pressed against her thigh.

She could feel herself heating up, but then a plan began to greet her along the way. Her breath caught in her throat as she thought of what she would be doing, and decided that she needed to calm down before the action could begin.

The moment her eyes were closed, Ichigo snapped out of his trance and came to his realization.

_God, I'm on top of Rukia and I think I like it, Ichigo's eyes widened._

Afraid that he had gone too far, he made a move to get up, but to his surprise, Rukia held him there. Then, in one fluid movement her leg kicked him in the side causing him to roll over in pain, pulling Rukia on top of _him_. He was again held immobilized as a small grin revealed itself on Rukia's face. Both of her legs were on either side of Ichigo, allowing her dress to slide up slightly revealing some of her thigh.

Still holding on to his hands she devilishly inched her lips next to Ichigo's ear and whispered, "I will defiantly make you scream 'Mercy'."

Ichigo's eyes widened in fear and astonishment at Rukia's bold statement. He apparently tried to get back on his feet but failed miserably when Rukia pushed him aggressively back on the bed.

"Stay still," Rukia growled into his ear as she tried to control her own heartbeat.

She was experienced unlike this boy, however, it didn't stop a foreign feeling from expanding in her chest. Rukia bit her bottom lip in hesitation, but after a silent confirmation with Ichigo's eyes, she was sure he wanted this too. So without a second thought, Rukia took action.

She lowered her head slowly, almost painfully so until Rukia rested her chin in the crook of his neck. Carefully, her lips brushed the side of his shoulder, and he responded with a shudder. Rukia's sighs ghosted up the length of his neck before she placed a chaste kiss upon his cheek. Ichigo was frozen underneath her touch, unbelieving. Then she lifted herself to face him again. His eyelids were half closed, mouth slightly gaping.

"Ichigo..." Rukia began to murmur.

She wanted to say so many things to him, but her voice faltered and there was a moment of silence where Rukia's heart seemed to pause. He seemed to understand her though, he always did.

"Don't stop," Ichigo whispered hoarsely. It wasn't in his nature to admit these kind of things, especially in the position Rukia put him in.

Rukia's heart jumped eagerly at his command, and her eager lips fell on his. It was at that moment that Rukia's heart swelled in her chest, and her brain seemed to be receiving less oxygen by the second. She loved his warm calloused hands...his young eager lips...but most of all, she loved the orange haired idiot squirming underneath her.

Ichigo upon receiving the kiss immediately felt an electric shock that jumped up and down his body, causing him to shiver hungrily. Instantly, Ichigo wanted to touch her, to move his hands through her hair, to caress her cheek, to grab her ass…maybe not go that far yet, he perfered to keep his face the way it was. It pained him to be so helpless…and on the bottom. He groaned as Rukia scraped the his bottom lip with her teeth, sucking hard on it afterwards. Her hot velvety tongue felt amazing on his skin, and his hunger grew stronger.

Rukia felt him part his lips, taking the moment to slip her tongue in to meet his. She continued to battle for the last ounce of dominance Ichigo had left, fighting with his tongue and eventually winning in the end. Satisfied, she ended her kiss in order to breath once more, seeing that Ichigo's face became disappointed, she grinned. Inwardly, she was rather nervous of her plan. It was a little ridiculous, considering that she had over a hundred years more of experience than Ichigo.

"Do you want more?" She said huskily.

As much as Ichigo disliked to please her ego, this was one exception.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Then beg. Ask me for mercy, Ichigo," Rukia grinned.

Ichigo's eyes amplified, and then set into a scowl, "This was all for winning?"

He felt embarrassed that she made him confess just to make him want her and lose the game at the same time.

Rukia looked seriously into Ichigo's eyes where there was sadness hidden behind them.

She came closer towards his ear and whispered truthfully, "No."

Ichigo's eyes brightened once more and cried, "Mercy, Rukia."

He let go of Rukia's hands and flipped her off of him. He then returned on top of her smirking with a look of revenge.

"I didn't know you liked to win _this_ much," He grinned.

His hands were happy when they could finally participate, openly touching her cheek and stroking her hair. Rukia snaked her hands around his arms, one of them reaching up to entangle in his pleasantly soft orange hair as they continued to kiss each other.

"I kinda like the Mercy Game," Rukia said as she pulled away to inhale more oxygen.

"I like it even better when I'm playing with a masochist like you," Ichigo kissed the side of her neck.

"You like being on top don't you?" Rukia smirked.

"Let's just say that the next game we play, I call top," Ichigo grinned.

Rukia suddenly said, "I just thought of a way to improve the Mercy Game..."

-The End-

**A/N: You can insert your own happy ending here…**

**Also, if you love Ichigo and Rukia as much as I do, please read my other story: Apocalypse on Nightmare Street.**

**Epic Zombies galore. Read it, I'm serious. =D**

**Review and I might write another chapter...**


End file.
